


Reassurance & Rain

by DailyDoseOfMG



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caught in the Rain, Clueless Gulf, Emotional, Feelings, Gaming, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, mew feels slighted, rain storm, sulky Mew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDoseOfMG/pseuds/DailyDoseOfMG
Summary: Sometimes Mew just needs a little reassurance.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 97
Kudos: 752





	Reassurance & Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It rained when I wrote this :)

**_Mew_ **

The home was quiet, the lights dim. Powering off my laptop, I closed the lid, the light clapping sound signaling the end of another study session. I was good at studying, but that didn’t mean I always enjoyed it. Studying for a doctorate degree was involved and required a lot of attention and detail, and sometimes that was tiresome.

However, earning my PHD was something my family would be very proud of and it was also something I was capable of doing to make them proud, so I committed myself.

Tugging off the black rimmed glasses, I sat them aside and sighed while rubbing my eyes, then pushing my hands through my hair. Chopper snoozed softly in a nearby dog bed, his toys scattered about, but his favorite – a panda – was tucked under one of his front legs.

I smiled at the sight. He was a cuddler, just like his dad.

The day had been long and busy, my body was weary but my brain still needed time to wind down. The hour was late, but not that late. I knew Nong Gulf would still be up playing games because he always went to bed way too late.

Snatching my cell and glasses I went to the leather sofa nearby and sat down. My headset and controller were within reach, so I powered up the game.

**_Nong, are you playing FreeFire?_** I shot off the text, adjusting my headset while I waited for his reply.

The music from the game filled the room and I hummed along. Music was something I loved, it spoke to me in ways words sometimes couldn’t.

When Nong still hadn’t replied, I checked my friends list, noting that he definitely was logged into the game and playing.

Frowning, I picked up my phone again. **_Nong, I just logged on. Is your team full?_**

Phone still in hand, I pulled up Twitter and uploaded a selfie with the caption, **_Goodnight._**

Barely a few seconds later a notification that Gulf just commented on my photo came across my screen. **_Going to bed already, Phi?_**

Pursing my lips, I replied to his comment. **_You can reply to twitter but not to LINE?_**

**_Just replied._ **

My phone vibrated with the new message almost simultaneously with his twitter reply.

What a brat. Is this what it takes to get his attention? Calling him out in front of our sweethearts?

**_My team is full, Phi krub. All my friends are on tonight._** Gulf replied to my message.

**_Okay. I’ll play with someone else._ **

**_Tomorrow, okay, krub?_ **

The screen beeped with an invite from Singto to join his party. Sitting my phone aside, I joined my friend and we blew off some steam.

* * *

“Khun Phi!” Nong Gulf yelled through the headset in a much sterner voice than I was used to hearing from him. “What are you doing over there? I said over here! _Here_!”

It had taken a couple days, but we managed to find time to play together, with one spot being open on his team tonight – the spot that no one really likes to play – but I took it anyway. Lately, my time with Nong seemed fleeting. When we had events we arrived separately, left separately and spent all our time together with hundreds of other people.

I enjoyed this job, I enjoyed having Nong as my partner in the spotlight, but sometimes I felt… slighted. Sometimes I wanted his attention all to myself.

Yes, it was selfish, but it didn’t stop me from wanting him to think of me as much as I thought of him.

“Mew!” N’Gulf spat into the mic.

Jolting out of my thoughts, I made a sound and quickly moved where I was supposed to be, but, unfortunately was shot in place.

“ _Argh_!” Nong huffed out.

“Sorry, Nong.” I said. “I’m a little slower at learning this game because I don’t have as much free time to play.”

“I can’t carry you if you don’t listen to me.” He shot out.

I paused, trying to hold onto my temper. “Why are you yelling at me?”

“I’m not!”

“It’s alright guys, we’ll do better this game.” One of our teammates, Panit offered.

“Keep up this time,” Nong grumbled and my annoyance rose.

“Actually, I think I’m going to call it quits tonight. Thank you for letting me play for a while. Good luck on the next game.”

Before anyone could say anything else, I muted my mic and left the party. I was sitting there sulking when Sing invited me to join his party. Knowing I was too angry to sleep, I accepted the invite and we played a few rounds.

Singto was much more patient and helpful and by the time we finished I’d moved up in rank. Proud of myself and still perturbed with my Nong, I took a screen shot of the great scores and posted them to my Instagram stories, making sure to tag Singto thanking him for the help.

Part of me hoped that Nong saw it and felt sorry it wasn’t him I was thanking.

* * *

**_ Gulf _ **

Clutching the cylinder-shaped pillow and blue blanket to my chest, I wandered into the large, open studio where our photo shoot was taking place.

People milled around setting up the lighting, the cameras and a table filled with yummy looking snacks.

People called out greetings to me and P’Best as we moved further into the room and I just nodded and smiled. It was still early, I was still sleepy and I wanted Phi.

The second my eyes landed on him, I felt a little of the grumpiness inside me lessen. Nearly tripping over the corner of my blanket, I beelined toward him.

He glanced up when I approached, but then back down at whatever he was doing on his screen.

“Phi,” I whined in a small voice, sitting down beside him. Despite there being ample room on the couch, I sat close so that our bodies brushed together. A warm tingle of awareness enveloped me like it always did when I was close to Phi.

He was warm and protective, something I found entirely comforting. These were feelings I didn’t realize I lacked until he provided them to me. Now I couldn’t imagine living without them, without him.

“Phi,” I whined again, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

Turning his head, our eyes collided. “What is it you need, Nong?”

My scalp tingled with the soft tone of his voice, sort of like he was telling me a secret instead of asking a simple question. A sleepy smile filled up my bare face and I wiggled closer. “I’m sleepy.”

Mew glanced up in the direction of the staff and then nodded once. “Looks like you have some time to grab a quick cat nap.”

Without hesitation, I lifted his arm and laid down on the couch, using his lap as a pillow while hugging the actual pillow I’d brought against my chest.

“Why are you using me as a pillow when you have one in your hands?”

“I want you.” I said simply.

I felt something move through him, but before I could think about it, his fingers buried into the strands of my thick hair.

“I always give in to you.” He murmured, his fingers getting stuck partway through their caress. “Did you comb your hair this morning, Nong?”

“I forgot.” I said, snuggling closer. “I’m cold.”

A low chuckled filled the space above my head. Using his long arms, he pulled the blanket I brought over me, tucking the ends beneath my chin.

“You shouldn’t have stayed up half the night playing games.” P’Mew scolded.

I didn’t mind when he scolded me. I knew he did it because he cared.

“Aow,” I said, pulling the pillow tighter into my chest. “I saw your IG story. Nice stats.”

“Singto helped me.”

If there was an edge to his voice, I didn’t notice. I yawned. “Sing is great.”

Phi made a sound making me turn my face to look up to him. “Is everything okay, Khun Phi?”

A flash of intensity deepened his mysterious eyes and his lips parted to reply.

“Boys!” the makeup artist sang, stopping in front of us. “Just look at you two all cozied up together.”

I made a sound and reached for P’Mew’s hand which was on my waist beneath the blanket. Grasping his long fingers, I pulled it closer around me, not letting go even when it was in the position I wanted it.

“It’s still early for Nong.” Phi explained, his fingers rubbing over my belly. I don’t even think he realized he did it anymore, it was just what he did.

“And what about you Nong Mew? Is everything okay? I could feel your aura from all the way over there!” the man gestured toward his set-up.

“Everything is fine, krub. Are you ready for me?”

“Give me five?”

“Shai krub,” Mew agreed, inclining his head.

“I’ll get your Phi all done up before you, cutie,” the stylist told me, reaching out to pat my head. The casual, impromptu touch made my fingers tighten around P’Mew’s. Beneath my cheek I felt his body tense.

“You’re just too cute!” the stylist cooed then scampered off to finish setting up.

“Did that upset you, Nong?” Mew asked, his voice low once the man was out of earshot.

“No, it’s fine.”

“Then why did you tense up?”

“Why did you?” I shot back.

“Because you did.” Phi’s reply was smooth. He was always so smooth. I never had the right words to say anything.

Rolling on the couch, I pressed my nose into his firm midsection and mumbled a lame reply.

“I can’t hear you,”

I pretended I didn’t hear that.

A second later, I was being gently peeled from the safety of his belly.

“Nong,” he part growled. Oh, I knew that tone. He was getting sulky. But what did I do?

The words rushed out in one long, run-on sentence. “I said, I’m not used to anyone touching me but you.”

“Do you like it when I touch you?”

I tried to hide against him again, but he wouldn’t let me. “Phi,” I whined.

The baby voice didn’t save me this time, but his voice was gentle when he spoke. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, krub.”

“Is it so hard to just say?”

I shook my head no because my throat was tight. It was hard to say. Not because I didn’t mean it, just because I was so shy. Why did I have to say it? Couldn’t he see how much he meant to me?

Mew fell silent above me, my fingers still clutching his beneath the blanket.

“Nong Mew!” the stylist beckoned a few minutes later.

Phi readied to get up and I made a sound in protest.

“We have to work now, Yai Nong.”

“Are you mad at me?” I burst out, staring at him as anxiety flooded my insides. I wasn’t very good at knowing when someone was upset, and to be honest, I usually didn’t care.

But Khun Phi was different.

If he was upset then everything in my world seemed tilted and I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else but him.

He sighed heavily, all the features on his handsome face softening. “Everything is fine,” he assured, dragging his fingers once more through my uncombed hair. “Don’t worry, okay. Let’s just have a good shoot.”

I nodded against his lap and he chuckled.

Gingerly, he stood, supporting my head with one of his hands while sliding my pillow beneath it with his other.

Once I was settled, he started away.

“Phi?”  
“Yes?”

“Are you free after the shoot? Maybe we can grab something to eat?”

His face changed, and a soft smile tugged at his lips. Sometimes when he smiled at me like that I remembered all the times those lips had sucked at mine, all the times I’d felt them rub gently against me.

“I’d love to.”

Through sleepy eyes I watched him walk away, butterflies dancing in my tummy and my hand feeling kinda lonely without his.

* * *

**_ Mew _ **

It was the rainy season in Thailand, and that meant rain almost daily, usually in the evenings. It was raining now, everything outside getting drenched and the persistent sound of it pelting the car the only noise filling our enclosed space.

The sunless sky and the steady rhythm of the shower drumming on the roof created the kind of intimacy that caused my hands to clench more tightly around the steering wheel.

I wanted to reach for him. I wanted to reach for him so badly I was nearly suffocated with desire.

I denied myself because if I touched him right now it would only be because I wanted to and not because there was any other reason. Work was finished for the day. Fans weren’t around. Cameras put away.

The desire to feel his long fingers tangled with mine, or to rest my head on his shoulder as we waited out the traffic was an urge which seemed selfish. And truthfully… I was afraid the touch might be rejected.

Or worse… accepted because he’d rather be uncomfortable than tell me my touch was unwanted.

Humming along to a song only I could hear, I stole a glance out of the corner of my eye at my young passenger. He was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a small picture of Mickey Mouse on the left breast. The long-fingered hands I longed to enclose in mine lay loosely in his lap and a momentary flash of anger jolted through me at the way he could just let his hands lay around like that to tempt people.

Rationally, I knew that isn’t what he was doing. Nong Gulf didn’t play games like that. He wasn’t built that way and truthfully the thought probably never even once occurred to him. He was oblivious in a lot of ways. Especially to the way he affected me.

Before staring ahead, my gaze touched his face, which was turned toward the window where he silently watched raindrops chase each other down the glass. His profile was unique and utterly interesting, although I’d looked at him a million times there was always some new nuance to discover.

Despite trying to be discreet with my gaze, he felt it, turning away from the window toward me. “I want spicy food.”

Traffic started moving and I used it as a reason to focus away. “I know a place just up the street. You’ll like it. They have spicy.”

“Do they have something that Phi will like, too?”

My eyes went back to him. “You worried I might get an upset stomach?”

His lips pursed. “You don’t like spicy that much.”

“But are you worried?”

“Not worried, I just want you to like what you’re eating.”

Disappointment crashed through me, and my eyes found the road again. I wanted to hear he was worried. At this point it almost felt like I _needed_ to hear it.

“Maybe a little.” A small voice echoed through the sound of the echoing rain.

My head whipped to the side. “What?”

“Maybe I’m worried a little.”

A small admission but it swelled my heart. A smile curled my lips and the disappointment weighing me down seconds ago evaporated.

A short while later I parked as close to the restaurant as I could, which frankly, wasn’t as close as I would have liked. Everyone wanted up front parking because of the rain. With the engine and headlights off the rain sounds seemed even louder than before.

“Phi likes the sound of the rain.” Nong said quietly.

“How do you know that?”

“You told me once in an interview.”

Furrowing my brow, I thought back, remembering that brief interview we’d done. “That was months ago. You still remember?”

He spoke in a soft tone I’d only ever heard him use with me. “I remember all the important things, Phi.”

I gripped the steering wheel again. If I didn’t get out of this car fast, I was going to have him in my lap before I knew what was happening.

“Thank you for remembering, Yai Nong.” As badly as I wanted to bolt, I couldn’t. I had to acknowledge his thoughtfulness. I had to let him know, even in a small way that him retaining information about the things I liked meant something to me.

This was the kind of time with him I’d been craving lately. I loved feeling like I was the center of his world, like maybe I affected him in the same ways he did me.

The younger didn’t say anything else, but a small smile played on his chestnut shaped lips.

“Wait there,” I instructed. “I’ll come around.”

“I’m not a girl, Phi. I can get out on my own.”

“I’m not treating you like a girl, Yai Nong.” I said, exasperated. “There is only one umbrella, we have to share.”

His lips formed a little ‘o’ making me chuckle.

The Sketchers on my feet splashed through the puddles lining the street as I jogged around, staying as close to the white car as I could without getting drenched. Once a particularly loud car went by I popped open his door, holding it open with enough space for Nong to get out.

“You’re going to get wet!” he exclaimed noting the way I held the umbrella over him as he climbed out, slightly leaving myself in the rain.

“Better stand close to me then.”

Gulf came so close his chest brushed my arm, and then his fingers curled into the sleeve of my jacket.

Possessiveness swelled up inside me, roaring like a lion. Holding the umbrella over us both we quickly went toward the restaurant, Gulf giggling every time his converse splashed in a puddle.

“Are you doing that on purpose?” I scolded.

“It’s fun!”

Delicious scents swirled around us the second I opened the door, ushering him inside. The lights in here were brighter than the interior of the car, the atmosphere livelier and louder.

Once the umbrella was stowed away in a nearby stand, I palmed the small of his back, not even thinking of the casual touch because concern overruled everything else.

“Is this going to be okay?”

Yai Nong pulled his eyes from the room, the dark orbs meeting mine. “It’s okay.”

“You’re sure?” I pressed. “If its too loud and busy after being at work all day we can go-”

“Phi,” Nong’s fingers grazed my chest, effectively silencing all my worry. “I like it here.”

I nodded and we were whisked to a table pretty much in the center of the room. Again, I worried it was too chaotic in here, but Nong slid into the seat right beside me, shifting so his leg brushed against mine. “It’s good like this.”

Yes. Yes, it was.

We ordered our meals and drinks, settling back into our seats. The length of his leg pressed against mine was warm and somehow reassuring. I felt it beginning to soothe some of the hurt I’d been feeling lately.

I knew I should bring it up. I should talk to him. It was important to communicate, but it was still hard. Especially when I just wanted to enjoy the time I had with him lately. It all seemed to fleeting.

“Is something on your mind, Phi?” his big doe eyes were earnest and attentive. I could see he likely had no clue but he was still asking because he knew my moods and likely sensed my thoughts had turned inward.

I debated for a moment, then parted my lips to reply.

“Gulf!” a loud voice interrupted, stealing the moment and our attention away.

“Panit!” Nong exclaimed, jumping up from his seat to offer a fist for his friend to clash with his. “What are you doing here?”

“A man’s gotta eat,” his friend said, patting his stomach.

“Forth,” Gulf greeted the friend with Panit and offered his fist for another bump.

“Khun Phi, these are a couple of the guys I team up with to game,” Nong exclaimed looking between me and his friends.

I stood, offering a fist cause that seemed to be the thing to do and smiled. “Nice to meet you in person. I’m Mew.”

“You mean we can’t call you Khun Phi, too?” Panit teased, glancing at Gulf, whose ears flushed bright red.

Despite his obvious embarrassment, he shook his head. “No. It’s P’Mew to you.”

“Stingy.” Panit mused and Forth laughed.

I chuckled, tugging at my ear. Was my Yai Nong being possessive? He was so cute. “P’Mew it is.”

“Are you two on your way out?” Gulf asked.

“Nope just came in. Saw you and came over to say hi.” Forth replied.

“Sit with us!” Gulf invited and my stomach bottomed out.

“Oh we don’t want to intrude,”

Gulf made a sound and gestured to the two open chairs across the table from where we sat. “It’s no intrusion and this way you won’t have to wait for a table!” Nong slid a glance at me. “Right, Phi?”

Both Forth and Panit were watching me so I smiled brightly and nodded. “Of course. Sit down. I’ve always wanted to get to know Nong’s friends.”

The server came over and took our friends orders, promising to return with me and Gulf’s then left the four of us alone.

Gulf’s leg was no longer touching mine. In fact, no part of him was.

_You had your hands all over him for the shoot today, Mew. You had alone time in the car and just now before his friends arrived. It’s enough. Stop sulking._

But it wasn’t enough. And that realization alone was like a bucket of cold water right to my face.

_I was getting in to deep._

Yai Nong’s laugh pulled me out of my internal panic and reminded me we weren’t alone. Our food was delivered and we spent the rest of the meal chatting and talking games. Gulf’s friends were nice and he clearly had a close bond with them, as he joked and smiled easily.

The entire time my chest felt tight and no amount of ignoring it or trying to ease the feeling, it only got worse the more the boys laughed together.

A cell chimed a while later, Panit picked it up and grinned. “Gulf, we just got in invite to play tonight with Zero!”

“Alai-wa?” he asked, lowering his fork.

All three boys looked pretty impressed and excited. “Is that a big deal?” I asked.

They all looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

“It’s huge,” Panit whispered.

“We got to finish eating and get out of here!” Forth insisted, shoveling his food in like he didn’t plan on swallowing.

Gulf scooped up a huge spoonful and I made a sound. Leaning over I tapped some of it off. “You’re going to get a stomach ache.” I scolded.

“Phi,” Nong whined.

“I brought my car, Gulf, you can catch a ride back with us and we can all log on.”

My fork made a clattering sound against the plate. Everyone glanced at me.

“It’s raining.” I stated.

“I’m parked just out front.” Panit offered.

“Are you experienced in driving in the rain?”

Panit blinked. Gulf gave a nervous little laugh.

“Never had an accident.” Panit answered proudly.

“I can go with them, Phi. Then you won’t have to drive so far out of your way to take me home.”

I looked at Gulf. “I don’t mind, Nong.”

“But like you said. Its raining and the road conditions aren’t the best.”

“You want to go with them.” I said, my voice devoid of emotion. The tightness in my chest was no longer. Now it was squeezing pain that was being taken over by warm anger.

“Well, it seems logical.” His voice was innocent and despite trying not to let it… it annoyed me.

I was back here. Back in this place I didn’t want to be. In too deep. Slighted. Sulking. My temper rose… the temper I really tried hard to control.

“Okay, Nong, you can go with them. I’ll just go pay for our meal and head out.”

The younger frowned, picking up on my churning mood. “Phi?”

Leaving my plate unfinished I went to the front and paid for the entire table’s meals. My shoulders felt tense and I just wanted to get out of there.

I was totally prepared to walk out without even looking back, leaving Gulf with the friends he chose over me but I stopped at the door.

It was still raining. Harder than when it was before we’d come inside.

As hurt as I was, I couldn’t do it.

Snagging the still damp umbrella I’d used to shield us when we came in, I went back to the table. Yai Nong looked up, his eyes slightly glassy and confused. He offered me a smile but I didn’t give one in return. I could only do so much.

“It’s still raining out, Nong.” I told him quietly. “Take this,” I leaned the umbrella up against the small wall beside him. “And message me when you get in so I know you made it home safe.”

I heard him call out to me as I walked away, but I didn’t stop or turn around.

Instead I ignored the calls of the boy who meant more to me than I to him and stepped outside into the rain.

* * *

**_ Gulf _ **

“Dude, why didn’t you tell us you were on a date?” Panit asked, leaning across the table.

His words snatched my attention from the retreating broad shoulders.

“What?” I frowned.

“A date,” Forth echoed.

“This wasn’t a date.”

Forth and Panit shared a look.

“What?” I scowled.

“Dude you are so clueless.”

I blinked, my eyes going back to the door. P’Mew was stepping out into the rain. I glanced down at the umbrella.

We’d only had one. He gave it to me. He was going to get wet.

Panit smacked the table in front of me. I jolted. “I don’t like loud noises,” I nearly snapped.

“Then stop slipping into your own world.”

I turned irritable but before I could say anything Panit ticked off his fingers as he spoke like he was making a list. “You sat beside him and not across from him.”

“So?” I mocked. It was loud and busy in here. Phi made me feel… safe.

Panit held up another finger. “You fed him off your spoon three times while we were eating.”

“Friends share,”

Forth laughed. “I’m not eating off your spoon.”

I made a face. “I wouldn’t give it to you.”

“Exactly.” Panit echoed, holding up another finger like I made a point for him.

“He almost had a coronary at the thought of someone else driving his precious Nong in the rain.”

“He’s protective.” I rebuffed.

“He gave you his umbrella so you wouldn’t get wet.” Panit listed, then went on. “And he asked you to message so he knew you were safe.”

I blinked. They thought these things meant we were on a date? We acted like that all the time. Ever since we met. It wasn’t anything new.

“You seriously didn’t see the look on his face when you chose us over him?” Forth pinpointed.

“What look?”

“Hurt.” Forth deadpanned.

My stomach sank.

“Jealousy.” Panit added.

“I didn’t choose you over him,” I refused, my stomach suddenly feeling like it couldn’t hold any of the food I’d just eaten.

Panic clawed at my throat and forced my eyes to the door where he’d just gone.

“You want to go with them.” Forth mimicked Khun Phi’s voice and I realized.

“That’s one patient, dude.” Panit went on. “There’s hardly ever room in our party for him and when there is you scold him the entire time we play. And just now you let us crash your date-”

The chair made a loud thudding sound against the wall with the amount of force I used to jump out of it.

I didn’t say goodbye or even look back at my friends, but rushed straight out of the place Khun Phi had brought me because they had the spicy food I’d asked for.

_What had I done?_

* * *

** _Mew_ **

Yai Nong was right. I loved the sound of a rain storm, ironically finding peace in the way the sky darkened, grumbled and moaned while dumping sheets of water over everything in its path.

Maybe the rain washed away some of my worries offering a new start. Or maybe the storm outside made any chaos I felt inside seem less lonely.

But tonight? Tonight, the rain just felt wet.

“Phi!” A voice called, cutting through the storm.

I closed my eyes against it, willing my brain to stop playing tricks on me.

“P’Mew!” the same voice yelled, but much closer this time.

Long fingers slipped around my wrist, locking into place and squeezing. “What are you doing standing in the rain?”

I glanced away from my reflection which was heavy with rain and something else to the boy who was gripping my wrist.

“Nong,”

“Why are you standing here in the rain like this?” he yelled over the slapping water against the pavement.

His fluffy dark hair was being weighed down by the falling wetness, flattening it against his forehead.

Worry penetrated all my other feelings and I pulled away from him, shrugging off my jacket and quickly draping it around his frame. “Where’s your umbrella?”

“I left it inside.”

“Where are your friends?”

“Who cares!” he exclaimed.

“You do,” I said, my voice low and probably drowned out by the rain.

He heard. His eyes flared. The hands I’d been longing to lace with mine just a short while ago slammed into my chest and pushed.

I stumbled back and Nong used the momentum to keep pushing, the heat of his hands against my chest was entirely distracting.

He pushed until the lights went out and the two of us were shrouded in darkness. My back came up against a hard wall and rain continued to pelt us from overhead.

“You’re going to get sick,” I worried, pulling my jacket closer around him.

“Stop worrying about me!” he yelled, raindrops streaking his face and clinging to his eyelashes.

His anger made me remember my own. “Go back inside!” I yelled back, pushing his hands off my chest.

“Is that what you want?” he challenged.

“…..”

“Is it?” he pressed.

“No!” I fumed, anger still holding me in the palm of its hot hand.

“Why? Why, Khun Phi?”

Oh, this brat! Dragging me to the side of the building in the middle of a storm, exposing himself to the elements, yelling… pushing me to admit things.

Pushing me to _feel_.

Everything I’d been holding in. Everything I’d been trying reconcile with myself seemed to explode like a cork in a bottle of champagne.

“I’m jealous!” I roared. And the rain I loved so much backed me up with a rolling rumble of thunder.

Rain slipped down my nose, dripping onto my lips and my shirt plastered to my shoulders and chest, but I ignored it all I went on.

“I feel slighted, Nong. I feel like I give and give and give which I want to do… but sometimes I want to receive. Sometimes I want to be the center of your world. I want to be most important; the one you choose over everyone else. I’m tired, Nong. I’m tired of competing with everyone around us, and I’m tired of trying not to touch you when that’s all I want to do.”

Silence pressed heavily when I stopped yelling. It was as if the rain even quieted afraid it might interrupt. It was a shitty thing to do, to lay all my issues at this boy’s feet. But damned if I didn’t feel slightly lighter, if my shoulders weren’t a little bit easier to carry.

He opened his mouth. Closed it and stared at me with wide, luminous eyes.

I sighed heavily. _Hell._

“I’m sorry, Nong. That was incredibly insensitive and the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable around me. Maybe we should take some time-”

My body slammed up against the side of the building again making me gasp.

Before I could even close my mouth or make sense of what was happening his lips descended onto mine. I froze, eyes flaring wide as I watched him kiss me.

He was kissing me.

Yai Nong. Gulf. Kissing me.

Not Type kissing Tharn.

Gulf kissing Mew.

A thousand feelings erupted inside me, each one of them held by the thousand butterfly wings fluttering around beneath my ribcage.

His lips were just as I remembered them… but better.

My hands clawed at the wall beside my hips because they wanted _so_ badly to claw at him instead.

My tongue wanted to reach for his, my lips wanted to move.

A frustrated sound broke between us. Gulf lifted his eyes. “Kiss back, Phi.” He demanded, his voice throaty and raw.

The frayed, worn thread that was my patience snapped and my hands slid up the back of his neck, fingers burying in the damp strands of hair to massage his scalp.

Our lips met again, once. Twice. The third time I didn’t pull away. Our lips were slick from the rain, making us glide together affectionately. My heart was pounding when his tongue slid across my mouth, asking for entrance I was only too happy to allow.

My back pressed more firmly into the wall, my body oblivious to the hard concrete against my shoulder blades as his tongue reached for mine, until we were wound around each other and kissing so thoroughly anyone who might have seen us would have sworn we were one.

Thunder boomed overhead, the loud sound making my boy jolt and duck his head into my neck. Embracing him tightly, I hunched around his frame as much as I could sheltering him from the rain. “Let’s get you out of the storm,”

“Wait,” he called, pressing into me again. I don’t know how he did it but he always felt small against me.

Slowly he pulled back, keeping one hand on my waist, his eyes blinking up at the sky.

The falling drops smacked against his cheeks and I lifted my hand, trying to keep it away.

“Close your eyes.”

“What?”

Folding his hand around mine and drawing them down between us he repeated, “close your eyes.”

I closed my eyes.

Drawing me away from the wall, he guided me until we stood in the center of the alley.

“Can you feel the raindrops?” he asked.

I couldn’t help it. I laughed. “I’m soaking wet,”

“Phi,” he whined, pleading me to play along.

I would never deny him anything, so I nodded. “Yes, I feel them.”

“There’s so many, right?”

“Thousands and thousands,” I whispered.

“Imagine every single one of these raindrops are feelings I have for you, feelings I have never been able to put into words.”

My eyes popped open, I stared down at him through the rain falling between us. “Nong,”

He pressed a few fingers to my lips. “Close your eyes.”

My lashes swept down and he continued. “I’m not good at words, Khun Phi. I’m quiet and shy, and a lot of times, oblivious. I never meant to hurt you.”

My lips parted to speak but instead I got a mouthful of two of Nong’s fingers. My eyes popped open in shock.

“If you can’t stop talking then keep your mouth busy with something else.”

Desire so hot and hard hit me I swayed.

Nong smirked like he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

So I closed my lips around his wide fingers and sucked. The action wiped the look right off his face and his eyes grew heavy with lust.

It took a minute but then he found his voice even as my tongue swirled around his digits.

“Every feeling, every emotion you probably ever wished I felt is here. They’re falling around us, soaking into your clothes, saturating your hair and being swallowed by your skin. These aren’t just rain drops, they’re my feelings. Let them soak in.”

Emotion overwhelmed me so wholly, I could only suck his fingers a little deeper, a little harder. He made a purring sound and my eyes slid closed once more.

I did as he asked, letting every single drop of water seep into me, imaging he was saying all the things I’d been desperate to hear. I let the rain drown me in emotion until my hands started to tremble.

I was still lavishing his fingers when my eyes reopened.

His were cloudy with desire, potent with emotion and rimmed with wet lashes. “Can you feel it all?” his voice was husky and it made my groin tighten.

I nodded and he smiled.

Gently, I pulled his wrist down, sliding his fingers out of my mouth and making us both quiver with the loss. “I need to get you out of this rain.”

“Take me home, Khun Phi.”

Tucking him under my arm, I led him to the car, bundling him in and reaching across to buckle his seatbelt.

Inside the car, the engine purred to life and I reached for the shifter to put the car in drive.

Nong’s hand settled over mine making me pause.

“When I said take me home, I meant to your house.”

My eyes sought his. “Mine?” I whispered.

“I do have words I need to say. Words you need to hear,”

“You just said them, back there,” I reminded.

He talked right over me, like I hadn’t spoken at all. “And when I say them its going to be inside _your_ four walls, in the space where _you_ live and breathe that way even when I’m not there or not loud enough they will still echo in your room and make you remember.”

My mouth ran dry.

Gulf gave my hand a squeeze before pulling his away. “Take me home, Khun Phi.”

So I did.

* * *

**_ Gulf _ **

P’Mew brought the car to stop in his usual parking space and turned to me. “If you changed your mind, I will drive you home right now.”

Startled, I turned in his direction. “Why would I change my mind?”

“You’ve been quiet the entire way here.”

“I’m always quiet.” I pointed out.

“Sometimes your quiet is hard to read.”

“I hurt you.” My chest felt tight with that knowledge.

“I’m sorry.” He was so sincere.

“Aow.” I drew back. “Why are you apologizing for being hurt?”

“Because it’s not right to put my emotions on you. They aren’t your responsibility.”

“You said never go to bed mad.”

His brow furrowed.

“That’s what you said. You said we should always work out our conflicts before we go to bed.”

He nodded.

“I upset you when I scolded you playing games. I made you feel slighted when we couldn’t play games, when I didn’t make time for just us. Most of all… I hurt you by not seeing you were upset.”

He cleared his throat and pushed the wet hair off my forehead. “Let’s go in. Get dried off.”

Without waiting for my reply he turned to exit the car. I grabbed his arm, stopping him. “I’m sorry.”

He turned back and I made a small bow before him. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” He replied.

He led me through the dark, quiet home until we were standing in his bedroom. The air conditioner was on and chills rose along my skin because my clothes were still soaked through.

“I’ve got you some clothes,” P’Mew said, holding a bundle of dry fabric. “You can shower and change.”

“You owe me an apology too.”

He stopped in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder.

“I do?”

“For not telling me something was wrong.”

He sighed heavily. “You’re shivering. Go shower and change, then we’ll talk.”

I did as he asked because I really was cold. Kissing in the rain had been an experience, one I well liked, but standing around soaking wet wasn’t all that great.

When I came back into his bedroom he was already there, showered and changed himself. His bed was immaculate and inviting, but he wasn’t sitting on it, but instead a chair in front of a small desk.

He looked up when I closed the door.

“Come here,” he beckoned, the sound of his invitation making my spine tingle.

I could still taste him on my lips. Even after my shower, his taste lingered, teasing me.

I walked until I was so close my legs bumped his knees. Phi opened his legs and I came even closer.

“I apologize for the way I acted. My temper got the better of me. I tried to reconcile with myself, but I guess I couldn’t.”

“You don’t have to work it out on your own anymore, P’Mew. You have me now.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. This goes beyond your work responsibilities.”

“Is that what you really think?”

He lifted his eyes, questioning my words.

“You really think we are just about work?”

“I don’t know anymore.” He whispered, glancing away.

I climbed into his lap, not the least bit worried he wouldn’t allow it. He was obviously surprised, but like I thought, he didn’t protest. In fact, all he did was gently support my back while I settled so that our chests were nearly pressed together and my thighs were on either side of his hips. My feet and calves hung off the back of the chair and my hands rested between us.

“You’re more than just work to me.” I told him simply.

“I am?”

“Much more.”

He ducked his head, but I grasped his chin, pushing it back up. “I feel like I didn’t even know who I was before we met. You accepted me for who I was, and made me feel safe. You gave me things I didn’t even know I needed, you filled in places where I didn’t know I lacked. You always support me. You encourage me. I don’t show it well, and I know I’m still lacking…”

Cupping his face, I looked into his deep, dark eyes. “You are most important to me. If there ever was a competition for my heart you won it a long time ago. Maybe sometimes I take advantage of the way you… show affection, but its not on purpose. Its because I feel so safe. I can disappear into my world with my friends, or with a game because I know that you’re still beside me. I trust you won’t ever leave.”

Unshed tears shimmered in his wide stare as his large, veiny hands came up to cup my face. “I won’t ever leave, Yai Nong. Never ever.”

“Please don’t ever leave.” I echoed, feeling a catch in my voice at the rising emotion in my chest. “I was so scared when you left the restaurant. So scared when they pointed out all things I didn’t see. I was afraid I’d pushed you away and I lost you.”

“You won’t ever lose me. I will always be here for you. Always.” He paused, but the air around us was still heavy with words he didn’t say.

“Say it, P’Mew. Say whatever your thinking.”

“I want you to know that I will always be here for you, even if you don’t have the same feelings for me as I do you. Don’t force yourself into something because you think it’s the only way I’ll stay. That’s not how I am-”

“I know. You’re the kind that will stay even if it hurts you nearly to death.”

“I’ll do anything for you, Nong. I just want you to be happy. I want your world to be happy and healthy.”

“I like you.”

Mew sucked in a breath. Under my body his froze.

Searching his eyes, I repeated. “I like you.”

“You like me.” He echoed.

I nodded.

“Really?”

I nodded again. “And you know what, saying that I like you is almost more meaningful that I love you. Do you know why?”

He shook his head.

“Because there can never be any love if there isn’t like first. I have to like you, truly like you if I’m ever going to fall in love with you.”

His eyelashes were damp, his pupils starting to dilate. “Do you think you could love me? As more than a brother. As more than a friend?”

“Oh, daddy, I’m almost there.”

His pupils blew out the rest of the way. His lower lip wobbled and the hands which had been cupping my face grabbed my hips with bruising force.

A tear dripped from his eye, trailing down his cheek.

“Cry baby,” I teased.

His voice half cracked, half laughed.

“You like me.”

“Yes, krub.” I swiped the tear off his cheek with the pad of my thumb. “And I’ll tell you everyday if I need to. I’ll tell you fifty times a day.”

Another tear fell. This time I kissed it away. “You taste saltier than the rain.”

“Can I kiss you?” his voice was husky and so inviting.

“Don’t ask.”

My body molded against his when he pulled me down. Our lips were Velcro, clinging together like we would never let go. He kissed without somehow having to lift his lips, always moving, but never parting.

His tongue was slightly rough against the silkiness of the soft skin inside my mouth, and it felt like a sinful massage I never knew I needed. Mewling, I pulled him deeper, sucking his tongue with bravado and boldly rocking my hips into his.

A moan ripped from his lips and his forehead dropped. The loss of contact of our mouths made me hungry so I rocked against him again.

He was hard. Rock hard and practically vibrating beneath my body. In turn, my body began to hum, seeking more of him.

A rough sound ripped from his lips and he grabbed my hips, pinning me in place.

I made a sound of protest and then he was kissing me again, pulling me so tight into his chest my ribs ached, but I never wanted him to let go. My lips were swollen when he pulled back, kissing across my cheekbone, to latch onto my ear and graze his teeth over the sensitive flesh.

My body arched into his, my hips trying to rock, but he still held them in place.

“P’Mew,” I mewled, taking fistfuls of his t-shirt and tugging.

“It’s too much too fast,” he warns.

“Says who?”

“Me.”

I whined, trying to move against him again.

He groaned. “You haven’t done this before. We just confessed, I think we should take it slow.”

“That’s all we’ve been doing,” I said, pulling back to look at him. “Look at all the ache it’s caused.”

“Yai Nong,” he said weakly and I knew I had the upper hand.

Leaning down, I latched onto the side of his neck and he arched up, giving me more access. Without care, I sucked deep until I knew there would be a mark and then I left a few other love bites on his skin before yanking the neckline of his t-shirt aside to suck his collarbone.

His hands fell away, and I took the opportunity to rock into him again.

Both of us moaned, our rock-hard erections brushing each other even through the clothes.

“Daddy, please.”

A low growl vibrated his chest and his hands slid beneath my arms to pull me back. Holding me prone, his eyes narrowed into heated slits pinning me in place. “If we do this you are _mine_. Mine and no one else’s.”

“I’m already yours.”

His throat worked with the force of his swallow. “I have a temper. I’ll sulk. I need a lot of attention and a lot of reassurance.”

I countered his caution with some of my own. “I’ll often notice things too late. I’m not good with words. I’ll disappear into my own head, and I’ll always yell when we play games.”

Leaning down I rested my forehead against his. “But you’ll always be most important to me. Always.”

His eyes slid closed and I knew he surrendered. He surrendered to letting me surrender to him.

The sound of furious rain pounded outside as he stood from the chair, bringing me along with him. My legs wrapped around his lean waist as he carried me across the room to his bed.

The blankets were cool against my back, but the body pressing down on me was all the heat I could ever want.

We kissed and nipped at each other’s lips until my knees were literally trembling and my head fell to the side. P’Mew licked and kissed down my neck, pausing to tug my shirt off and toss it out of sight.

The second his lips closed around my erect nipple I moaned into the room, jolting myself. When I slapped a hand over my mouth, Phi peeled it away.

“I want to hear you.”

“The rest of the house doesn’t.” I said embarrassed.

“The storm will muffle the sounds. And we’re on the other side of the house.” Without another word he latched back onto my chest, playing and teasing until I writhed beneath him and was sure he had fingerprints in his shoulders.

His lips were magic, leaving a trail of shivers everywhere they traveled, making me feel things I didn’t even know I could and making me yearn for things he had yet to give.

By the time he made it down my body my cock was already twitching and straining for release.

Hooking his fingers in the waistband of the shorts I borrowed, he looked up my body, silently asking for permission.

“Please,” I moaned, lifting my hips to make it easier.

“I’ll stop anytime you want me too, okay? It doesn’t matter when. I’ll stop.”

“I know.” I whispered, my heart expanding until it barely fit in my chest.

He was incredible this man. Far too incredible for me to deny. Far too incredible for me to not love.

Maybe I’d never been with a man before. But Mew wasn’t just a man to me. He was my entire world.

Cool air brushed over my swollen, aching cock and I whimpered, hoping he would see how badly I wanted more.

His large hands spread on my thighs and pushed my legs wide, giving me a moment of fleeting nervousness.

“I got you,” he whispered reassuringly and I melted back into the bed.

One hand caressed my inner thigh and the other wrapped around my rod, giving me a solid pump from base to tip.

Gasping I bucked up, only have my hips slammed back onto the bed. Holding them down, his hot lips slid over my length, moving swiftly to swallow me whole.

The groan that released from my lips would have embarrassed me if I wasn’t so far gone.

“Hmmm,” he hummed around my thickness making me tremble and writhe under his weight.

His lips slid up and down my shaft, his hand gently kneading my balls and nearly short-circuiting my brain. When his mouth pulled away, leaving me alone I cried out, trying to grab him back.

With a chuckle, his thumb and forefinger wrapped around my tip and squeezed releasing some of the pre-cum already steadily leaking.

“You taste so good, my favorite flavor.”

His weight left the bed and I physically ached at the distance between us. Watching him greedily, I realized he was still completely dressed while I was lying there completely bare.

Withdrawing a bottle of lube and a condom from nearby, he carried them back over to the bed. I felt his eyes probing for any sign of hesitation as he openly let me see what he held.

“Take your clothes off,” was the answer I gave.

Tossing aside the condom and lube, he disrobed rather quickly, but still entirely graceful. The strong lines of his body, the lean muscle that shifted when he moved made my mouth run dry.

And the package always hidden beneath his pants… people didn’t say he had big dick energy for no reason.

The sight of his impressive manhood sent a tremor or nerves through me. I knew it was going to hurt. I knew he would do everything possible to make it hurt as little as possible, but it was still something that my body was not used to.

“We can stop right here,” he said, somehow reading the shift in my thoughts. “I will make you come with my mouth and then cuddle you to sleep.”

The minute he said cuddle my entire body turned languid again. His gentleness knew no bounds. His heart knew no constraints.

“Kiss me,” I beckoned.

Bare skin against bare skin. Lips whispering against lips. His sigh. My sigh. I was drunk on him, completely intoxicated.

I don’t know how long we kissed. How long he let me explore his body with my curious hands. Long enough that any anxiety I had was long gone and was replaced by eager anticipation.

I’d felt his length. The size and strength of it. I felt his hips thrust against me and I wasn’t afraid.

I couldn’t be afraid of something I loved so wholeheartedly.

I didn’t even realize I was slick with lube until his first finger encircled the tight ring of muscle and pushed in.

I made a sound as new sensations rolled over me.

He went slow, pushing until his entire finger was inside me, and then holding it still. “Baby, are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” I whispered, still getting used to the intrusion.

Mew’s lips wrapped around my cock and sucked, and light exploded behind my eyes.

“Ahh,” I purred. “That’s good. So good.”

His finger started to move, pumping slowly inside me, the lube giving him all the slick he could need. My body relaxed, my legs falling wide against the mattress and I felt another finger push in.

“Mmmm,” Mew hummed around my dick. “So hard. So tight. Such a good boy.”

The praise had me wiggling against his fingers, asking for more. Slowly he moved, pumping inside me delivering sensations I was starting to love.

“More,” I panted, rotating my hips.

He eased a third finger in and I stiffened.

“Baby?”

“Don’t stop.”

He hesitated so I pushed down on his fingers making us both groan. I sucked in a breath, and he started moving, his fingers seemingly searching for something.

The second he found it I nearly bucked up off the bed. He gave a throaty laugh and hit it again, my eyes rolling back in my head.

“Again,” I begged.

He did it again. And again. Sometimes leaning down to swirl his tongue around my head.

“I want you now,” I whined, reaching down toward him.

Slowly, he pulled out, the sound of his fingers leaving my body made me blush. Coming back over me, his lips found mine, tongue sweeping deep into my mouth.

I could feel how hard he was against my stomach. His dick practically wept against me.

“Make me yours now, Mew,” I whispered. “Please.”

He pulled back, love, lust and apprehension in his features.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then don’t stop.”

I watched in fascination as he rolled on the condom and used so much lube I almost laughed.

The tip of his cock felt a lot different than his fingers when it lined up with my body. Instead of focusing on that, I looked at him, I sought out the eyes that always soothed me when I was unsure and I reached for the hand that always offered comfort when I asked.

Holding my stare and my hand he pushed in, moving as slow as I knew he could.

I won’t lie, there was pain. But P’Mew was there, pressing butterfly kisses to my eyelids, to my nose and in the center of my forehead.

We held hands as my body stretched and adjusted around his, two people becoming one, fitting together in the most intimate of ways.

I felt the tremble in his arms, the struggle to keep still… most of all I felt surrounded. Surrounded by all the love he had for me.

Thank fate we met. Thank fate for bringing him to me.

He must have seen my expression change because his did too. His eyes softened, turning into onyx pools that held so much pride and love.

“I love you,” He whispered.

“I know.” I whispered back.

Leaning in he kissed me and emotion tugged my heart.

“Move now, Mew.” I whispered against his mouth. “Make love to me.”

* * *

**_ Mew  _ **

He was everything I ever wanted, everything I was terrified I’d never find.

But he was here. He was mine. I was inside him.

His body hugged mine like it was created solely for me. The tight heat that sheathed my cock was unbelievably accepting and now my most favorite place in this world.

Emotion mingled with desire, his moans sounded like declarations of love and all I wanted to do was move.

Pulling back, I pushed back in, my eyes rolling back in my head. I did it again. And again. His legs trembled around me and I sank deep rocking slightly.

“Okay?” I panted.

“More.” He whimpered, a blissed-out look relaxing his face.

Picking up rhythm, I pumped a little deeper, seeking the secret place that would give him ultimate pleasure.

The second my head rubbed against it his mouth fell open and a long moan ripped free. His position on the bed left his long neck exposed so I kissed it, nipping at the flesh as I hit against his prostate again.

“Oh my god,” He gasped, nails digging into my skin.

“Good?”

“The best,” he moaned, his channel flexing around me.

“Can I move a little faster?” I asked, scanning his face for the answer.

He smiled, rubbed his thumb across my lower lip. “Go for it.”

Bracing my weight on my arms, I slid out and pounded back in, making sure to angle exactly in the right spot.

Beneath me Gulf’s breath hissed out and he started to match me thrust for thrust. Everything else fell away as I attacked his prostate and chased release for us both.

Beneath me his body tightened, nearly vibrating with pent up need to release. “Mew,” he sobbed. “Mew, I need… no it’s too much, I-”

I heard the panic in his voice, the need and the fear.

“Alright now, baby,” I soothed, leaning down to kiss his forehead even as I continued the relentless pace. “I have what you need.”

“Please,” he cried.

Reaching between us I grabbed his throbbing cock and pumped it in tune with my thrusts.

His breathing became gasps and then he was shooting white ribbons all over his chest and my hand. It was one of the most beautiful sights I’d ever seen.

His cries of satisfaction were my undoing and my body spiraled into release as my body pumped out its own released inside the condom, deep inside his body.

Collapsing on top of him, I tried to hold my weight, but when he wrapped his arms around me, murmuring, “Gimme,” I surrendered it all, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

Both of us grappled for breath, both our bodies drenched in sweat and his release stuck to me as much as it did to him.

When my heart calmed to a manageable speed, I lifted my head to look at my lover. “How bad did I hurt you?”

“I can’t remember. All I remember is how good it was.”

I chuckled, insanely pleased with myself. Pressing a kiss to his temple, I started to slowly leave his body.

He made a sound of protest, trying to clutch me back, but I continued on anyway. He was blissed out now, but the soreness would come.

As soon as I pulled out, I glanced down at his red, swollen hole. Without thought, I leaned down and pressed the softest kiss to the inflamed skin.

“P’Mew,” Nong gasped, like he was suddenly shy.

Laughing lightly, I got rid of the condom and grabbed a soft cloth to gently clean up my lover’s body.

“We should shower,” I murmured once most of the mess was wiped away.

“I can’t stand up.” he said, hiding his face in a pillow.

“You’re hurting.”

Whatever he heard in my voice made him forget his embarrassment. “I’m sore, yes. But I can’t stand up because my legs are still shaking.” He giggled.

So damn cute.

I went into the bathroom, running a warm bath and setting out towels and everything we would need. Including some cream I thought might soothe Nong’s ah, area.

He squealed lightly when I lifted him off the bed and carried him into the bathroom, stepping into the tub with his arms still locked around my neck.

He sighed when the warm water enveloped him, leaning back and allowing me to support his weight.

I washed us both, the task taking longer than necessary because I would stop to kiss him every chance I got.

Leaving him to soak in the tub was hard, but I did it anyway to change out the sheets and blankets on the bed. When my task was done, I helped him put on clean shorts and a shirt, scooping him back up and carrying him to bed.

He snuggled into my chest before I even had the chance to reach for him, which made my already overfull heart feel like it might burst.

Cuddling him close, I kissed the top of his head, breathing in the scent of my shampoo on his hair.

“Sleepy.” He murmured, his soft voice making me weak.

“You can sleep now,” I whispered.

Snuggling closer into my body, his nose buried deep in my neck. “Don’t let go all night.”

I smiled into the dark.

* * *

**_ Gulf _ **

The sound of rain seeped into my slumber, languidly awakening my senses. The more aware I became the more aware I was of the arms holding me tightly and the warmth I felt from them.

I smiled, even before I opened my eyes.

I wasn’t a morning person, but waking up like this might make me one.

Purring lightly, I caressed P’Mew’s bare chest and affectionately rubbed my nose against his neck.

A strong hand stoked over my shoulder, moving down to rub slow circles into the small of my back. I winced at the echo of pain I felt there and the hand massaging me stilled.

Pushing back against it, I silently asked for him to continue.

He did, his lips pressing against my forehead. Stretching like a cat along his body, I stifled a wince at the soreness I felt, still loving the fact that I found so much pleasure and love in Mew’s arms.

Phi shifted, rolling onto his side so we were facing each other, both our heads sharing one pillow.

I smiled at him.

He smiled at me.

“Regrets?” He whispered, an echo of insecurity deep in his eyes.

“Never,” I whispered back.

“You still like me?”

“I like you enough to love you.”

The joy in his eyes squeezed my heart. It was so easy to make him happy. All he needed was my love and reassurance that it would never fade.

The sound of thunder rumbling outside filled the room. “It’s still raining,” Phi whispered, brushing the hair off my forehead.

Without thinking I moved into the caress. “Maybe we should stay in bed until it stops.”

Another one of those joyful, bright smiles lit up his face. “I like the way you think.”

I smiled into his neck. _And rain_.

Sometimes all P’Mew needed was a little reassurance and rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any errors, etc as this was not beta read.   
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
